Star Wars: The Force Renewed
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: The heroes of the Cold War have been forcibly sent to a new dimension, one absent of the force. How can these Champions hope to survive the Galaxy of Mass Effect? The better question is; How will the Galaxy of Mass Effect Survive them? SithWarrior Harem
1. End of an Emperor

Rexarios Skarmane

Sith Juggernaut

Lightsaber – Darksabre "Ruin"

Qixoni

Personal Bound Crystal

Kaiburr

Description – A trip the Kavros System Rexarios found an ancient Sith Stronghold That once housed Ancient Dark Jedi and their relics. However, Due to time all relics have turned to dust, all knowledge corrupted and any memories have been forgotten. The only legacy left was near broken husk of a lightsaber blade. With research and reverse engineering Rexarios managed t uncover that the blade was in a series of lightsaber that required three focusing crystals and blade that was flat and edged similar to vibroblades. The difficulties lay not in its reconstruction but in the crystal pattern. Three focusing crystals were required to pass through the blade emitter, however, if the crystals do not harmonize than saber construct would detonate. After three years of trial and error, and treasure hunting for the proper crystals he acquired the entire pieces necessary o complete his task. The first was a Qixoni Crystal found in Onderon, its power would "Guide" the process. The Second was the Kaiburr Crystal, which "Formed" the blade into a shape that could be utilized without self-destructing. And, the final Crystal was a rare crystal that bonded to him, which he found in a cave on Koribban. He used these three crystals and created a Beam Gem Lens and Phobium Emitter to reinforce his new lightsaber. The end result was a brand new blade emitting a haunting black color. The weapon was seven feet long, one of the longest sabers ever created. Now all fear the long black blade, a herald for both its master and their own demise. In honor of the Sith Temple he found the broken blade he named his new Darksabre "Ruin, the fate of all civilizations".

Force stealth – With great difficulty Rexarios is capable of stifling his force signature and appears as a normal individual. Also, by manipulating the light around him he can give off the illusion of invisibility.

Force speed – This power accelerates the reaction time, reflexes and nerves within Rexarios. Everything looks, feels and moves far slower when this ability is activated.

Force sight – This ability allows Rexarios to gain a form of battle precognition allowing him to see attacks, blows and movements seconds before they actually happen.

Force empathy – Though barely used Rexarios is able to feel and understand the emotions within another sentient being, but because such skill requires far more compassion than a Sith Lord should have Rexarios can only use such a skill at very close proximity to the individual and direct contact.

Telepathy – A minor ability developed in necessity. Used for covert mission where speech is a liability and silence is paramount.

Battle meditation – This minor gift was discovered by Rexarios after years of study. Regardless, he is capable of unleashing a truly devastating presence at the cost of a thirty feet range he has called the "Field of Domination". Within this field his allies benefit from stamina, hope and morale while the enemy is torn apart in their own doubt.

Comprehend Speech – Born a slave this ability manifested itself due to necessity and survival. This skill was further used, as Rexarios grew older to make up for his rather poor education.

Enhanced Coordination – A subconscious skill that manifested itself in battle. The force Presence Rexarios exudes creates a phenomenon that compels the allies an almost uncanny ability to cooperate and act as one during times of duress.

Dopplegänger – Though illusion such as this are frowned upon Sith Warriors, this skill is used many times by Rexarios. Used as distractions and covers this skill can confuse and disorient the most battle-trained individual. Though not affective on its own the main purpose of this power is to distract, and leave an opening in which Rexarios can capitalize on.

Force Comprehension - A skill taught to him by a member of the Dark Council. With this ability knowledge, a power Rexarios prizes, comes at an accelerated pace. To which he enjoys the benefits it brings.

Mind trick – The Jedi use this ability to turn the minds of weak willed individuals to their cause. Rexarios uses his ability differently. Instead of gently manipulating the mind as Jedi due, he uses this ability to oppress and the mind of others without them knowing.

Force-flash – This minor skill creates a brief and blinding flash that stuns organics and causes surveillance devices to malfunction for a brief period of time.

Force barrier – Though Rexarios never fully mastered this power he, created a situational superior version of it. While other force user can create a barrier Rexarios can only cast that protective power on his limbs and body, for example his arms or legs. He cannot project farther than an inch away from his body, however due to his compression technique his barrier is much stronger than the normal Jedi version.

Force Whirlwind – By embodying the chaotic power of the dark side this power can be created at a much faster, albeit less controllable, speed. Although it offers no real damage the disorienting effects it brings render the opponent weak long after the initial power subsides.

Force Repulse - Although considered a universal force power Rexarios has implanted his knowledge of the dark side to devastating effects. With his passions he creates a blast so violent yet so precise that it no longer "repels" objects. Instead it "pushes" individual molecules at such speeds that the fabric of the object seems to disintegrate into dust and scattered.

Force weapon – As boy Rexarios was never given a weapon, as such he paid for it with blood many times. After mastering the dark side he honed his skills with this power to insure that as long as he has an object in his hands he will never be without a weapon.

Phase – A truly rare ability that was taught to him by a member of the Dark Council. Though his large Force Reserve limit his usage, Rexarios can remain in his intangible state for only three seconds before he is forced out of it.

Alter Environment – This lost art was discovered in an ancient holocron on an abandoned sith world. This ability allows Rexarios to manipulate the weather around him, causing storms, blizzards and general environmental havoc.

Combustion – By manipulated the and moving individual molecules around Rexarios can, quite literally, cause explosions. Completely mastered in the aspect of inanimate objects, however he is incapable of combusting organic matter.

Dark transfer – When those close o him were at Death's door Rexarios performed his technique to save the lives of those he cared about. Ironically, the ability to heal in such times also allowed him to reverse this power on the Dark Jedi who caused his comrades' injuries. Using the same ability he prolonged the Dark Jedi's demise for days before ending him with this power.

Force Enlightenment – Force Speed, Shield and Valor are all the Jedi techniques one achieves through Force Enlightenment. However, enlightenment can also be found in the dark side. When this is used Rexarios gain Force Fervor, Force Fanaticism and Force Impulse similar as Jedi gain Speed, Shield and Valor.

Deadly Sight - An ancient skill unearth at an old Massassi Temple. The revival and mastery of this skills bestows the Gift of Pain" to whoever is within Rexarios' sights.

Drain Knowledge – As thanks to the entire artifact he helped recover a member of the Dark Council taught this technique to Rexarios. Although blunt and wholly inefficient he can siphon knowledge from an individual at he cost of the individuals life.

Force insanity – This skill was supposed to be a widespread technique. However, because of Rexarios rather large Force stores he is incapable of using this technique on more than one individual without causing instant vegetation on the victims.

Force lightning - A master in this field and rivaled only by Sith Sorcerers at the peak of their power. He is capable of imbuing his lightsaber and any weapon with this effect and can manipulate the lightning to newer more deadly forms, creating and revolutionizing their usage. If he bothered to ever teach anyone this skill that is.

Force Crush – This version of the "Grip" force abilities is the final and most violent of its forms. This can literally crush anyone or anything, with brute force, all held within Rexarios' "Grip".

Memory Walk - This ability is Rexarios' favorite torture methods. Allowing the body to be completely spotless but driving the mind closer and closer to the brink of insanity.

Dun Möch – An ability mastered through constant battle against Jedi and Sith alike. His mastery of this skill has made him a fearful combatant in every duel he has ever fought and has put all his enemies into a wary state whenever his mouth opens.

101010101010101010101010

Genevra Skallos Female Mirialan Jedi Sage

Nadia Grell

Brago Vestige Male Miraluka Jedi Sentinel

Kira Carson

Tisalo Han Male Twilek Scoundrel

Risha

Akaavi Spar

Alena Gallows Female Human Commando

Elara Dorne

Galatea Kallig Sith Female Sith Pureblood Sith Sorcerer

Malagos Stern Male Chiss Sniper

Kaliyo Djannis

Raina Temple

Escara Gray Female Cyborg Mercenary

Mako

1010101010101010101010

The two groups looked at one another and had balk at the similarities and differences. Rexarios was edgy; he had no time to play games with the Republic. He noticed that some of them were wounded, in fact a majority of them struggling to get by. He himself was in similar position.

"What in the Force are you Republic scum doing here of all places." Rexarios began, his voice cultured and strong tinged with fatigue. The place being Resonance Station the location of where the Emperor truly resided. _Why were they here, what could they want. The leader was a Miraluka, he looked strong, might be a challenge for another day though. The damned bastard is about use that Thought Bomb._

"We are here for your Emperor" Began the Miraluka; his twin gold lightsaber glowed majestically at his side. "My group and I just cut open swath string from your base entrance to here. Fight us and you will fall." He wore medium armor beneath white robes with intricate runes engraved in the sides.

"So, finally worked up the nerve to cut off the head huh, Jedi?" Rexarios was pleased it might be easier for him now, his group was exhausted. If what this Jedi was saying that he had them to thank for the lack of reinforcements. His mind analyzed the situation. His group came from the back of the space station, Resonance Station it was called. If they struck from the front then the two of their groups managed to create pincer maneuver, rather lucky coincidence really.

Bu this still did not sit well with the former Emperor's Wrath. His mind wandered to the enemy group. From his count there were twenty for people including that Miraluka Jedi. The same number was with him. They were dead even in terms of number, but skill-wise that was an unknown.

"Are you just going to stand there Sith or are you and your boys gonna dance" The Miraluka challenged.

Rexarios eyes widened.

_What!_

_FlashFlashFlash_

_Hey Rexarios are you going stand there looking stupid or are we gonna dance with these boys!_

_Brago calm down you'll give us away-_

_Hey who's that? Damn alert the boys we gots intruders!_

_Damn it Brago, hurry get this food back to everyone I'll hold them back._

_What! Rex! Wait stop! Don't go!_

_There he is the boys! Fire da guns make sure that there is nothing left when the Sith get here!_

_FlashFlashFlash_

"Are you really just gonna stand there Sith?" the Miraluka was somehow getting on his nerves just like…

"Brago.."

The Miraluka did not have eyes but he knew that he was surprised. "So you know my name. I guess your another Sith looking to claim my head for your master huh?"

"Master we really should not be talking to this Sith. We are wasting time." A girl was beside the Jedi, closer than master and apprentice. She had a fair skin and complexion. And both her hair eyes were brown; she was one the people who was fairly unhurt. She wore a light armor beneath brown robes. She carried a blue double bladed lightsaber that was ready cut anyone too close to her without her consent.

"Master!" it seemed his own apprentice had some input. Jaessa Wilsaam had similar complexion as Kira. But her hair was darker and her eyes were tinged with yellow. She wore light purple armor exposing her arms and midriff and hood that covered her face. "That is Kira Carson. She was one of he Emperor's Children. She betrayed the Empire."

Kira's eyes widened at his apprentice. "Hey I know you. You're that girl with that rare gift. Jaessa Wilsaam!" Kira's eyes narrowed. "I heard you killed your master in cold blood, betrayed the Jedi Order and aided a Sith murderer. And you have the gall to call me a traitor!"

"ENOUGH!" my voice caught everyone's attention. "If Brago is here than the only thing you could possibly be here for is to stop the Thought Bomb the Emperor is about to create. Every life form in this galaxy is at risk and quite frankly I can't hold dominance in a dead galaxy. So for now we both have similar goals I suggest we use this to make an alliance."

"An alliance with YOU!" it seems Kira was "vocal" about where this was going.

"Kira enough." Brago was never this firm when they were kids. He turned to me then, beneath that blindfold he seemed confused. "I will ask as to why you are familiar to me but for now; Do you truly go against the Empire?"

"No" my voice firm and unyielding. "I go against the Emperor. That madman would devour all of us to increase own power. I will not be food for some fossilized despot fantasizing about godhood. Right now my allies and I are not at our peak condition. And from the looks of it your group is in a similar bind. I propose an alliance, an alliance that will hold until the Emperor is chocking on his own blood. We can kill each other afterwards. What say Brago."

I could tell my little explanation shook him a bit. But I could also tell that me saying his name with such familiar air was unnerving him. _Good, I always liked seeing that crybaby nervous. Some things never change._

He looked around to the rest of his group and noticed that my observation was accurate. It was going to be difficult to get out with those injured people, at this point they were a liability.

"Alright Sith, I'll agree to an alliance", Those around him erupted in shock and protest. "That is quite enough! The Sith is right. The ay we are now, facing the Emperor is suicide. We could barely fight now but we might have a chance if we got some help." The murmurs did not stop for a whole minute. But eventually, they did see reason, albeit reluctantly. "What is your plan Sith?"

I smiled inwardly, we might be able to stand a chance. "Fine listen up then. If you came from he front than that means you wiped out the other half security that we ran into when we went n the back entrance. So chances are defenses will be severely weakened. We have two goals Killing the Emperor and securing our exit." It seemed I had all their attention. "I will order all that are injured to make their way towards the escape shuttles and prepare for our exit. Our ships went down trying t o get in. I suggest you do the same Brago." I could see him nod his head. He saw reason, if security was light than the number of injured should be able to reach a usable ship and secure for passage. "The rest of us will confront the Emperor and end this madness, is there any questions?"

A green skinned Twilek spoke up, wearing light armor and a pistol in hand. "Yeah I got a question-"

"If this is about how much you can trust me then I have no guarantees and make no promises. You all will just have to take your chances, same as us" my interruption was met with silence. We took a few more moments to give order to our companions. When that was done a large bulk of them headed towards the docking bays. The rest of us walked towards the center of the station, its throne room. As we walked there in a brisk pace Brago introduced me to his companion.

" I see you are already familiar with Kira my Apprentice and of me. Allow me to introduce the rest of my friends. That is Master Genevra Skallos, the Barsen'thor, and her apprentice Nadia Grell." Genevra was Mirialan. Dressed in dramatic white robes and headdress, this green skinned woman was the picture perfect representation of serenity. Her apprentice was short and slight young woman with blue tattoos on her face, white hair and dark eyes.

"This is Tisalo Han, smuggler extraordinaire, his wife Risha, an ex-queen, and Akaavi Spar of the Mandalorian Clan Spar." Tisalo was the green skinned Twilek with the strange swagger and constant smirk. The woman Risha also had some light armor, with a more luxurious look to it. She had brown and hair and eyes and had the look of an adrenaline junkie on her. Finally was the zabrak. She was clad in what I assumed was Mandalorian armor and equipped with a particularly vicious looking blaster, it looked like there was a custom fit flamethrower beneath the barrel. Her stoic face looked straight ahead, she was weary of the dangers that would soon face her.

"And that woman would the ludicrously large gun is Major Alena Gallows, commander of Havoc Squad, and the woman beside her is Elara Dorne." Ludicrous was an understatement, that Major had a gun that would most likely fit on a starship, how the hell she could lug that around I had no idea. She black hair tied in a short ponytail and intense blue eyes. She wore yellow heavy armor with the Havoc Squad insignia painted on her… chest… whoa, big guns huh. Her partner seemed carry a rather large pack, my enhanced senses smelled the antiseptic and bacta. She was medic, garbed in green Havoc Squad armor, she carried herself with awareness and pride befitting and … an Imperial?

"What of your companions Sith. What can you tell us about them?" it seems Brago was still worried about this alliance. He was always the more cautious of the two of us.

"Well, we are still pretty nearly there, but I suppose a brief introduction can be beneficial. You already know about Jaessa here," I pointed to my apprentice as she hovered close to me. "This is Vette, my personal singing blue bird." The Blue Twilek looked at the others and smiled, waved then resumed walking near my side, I noticed that her eyes lingered on that woman, Risha, a bit longer than the others. A strange development.

"The walking lightning rod you see beside me is Galatea Kallig, but you may refer to her as Darth Imperius. She is heir to the Kallig line and the youngest Dark Council member." Galatea' red skin meshed well with her dark robes, behind them were a mess of wires and circuits that help fuel her dark side powers. Her yellow eyes and lustrous black hair framed her face perfectly. She turned to me and gave off one of those damned smirks. Oh she loved playing with my head, and my words and …hell she just likes playing with me in anything and everything.

"The Chiss you see at our rear is Malagos Stern, Ex- Imperial Agent and Cipher Nine. With him are his partner Kaliyo Djannis and his trainee Raina Temple." Cipher Nine had clean cut, operatives suit than most likely had some armor beneath it, and similar was Kaliyo's outfit except it looked more like street clothes than anything. They knew how to hide in plain sight and no doubt their armors were extremely modified. I knew Cipher Nine had something going on with Kaliyo, they did not bother to hide facts about what they do behind closed doors. Raina Temple on the other hand was strange, there was a pull to her that I could not understand. She confused me a little, and her constant peeks at me when she thinks I am not looking were simply adding to my curiosity. She wore some light armor under the guise of a black operatives suit. All three carried some interesting rifles with Cipher Nine's being a sniper Rifle with the largest barrel I have ever seen.

"And finally, the red head with too many weapons attached to her is Escara Grey the Champion of the Great Hunt, and one of few individuals I can call friend, her partner Mako is also one of the best hackers this galaxy has ever seen." Escara was a walking arsenal, she had more weapon attached to her then anyone I had ever known. Her red hair was beautiful and rugged, and her green eyes danced when she looked at my mask, she had the same smirk as Galatea. She wore rocket pack and medium armor, most likely Mandalorian iron. Mako on the other hand had some leathers and light armor, with brown jacket to cover it all. She had two pistol in her hand, and was alert and ready, yet I was still able to catch her glance at me.

"And as for myself I was once called the Emperor's Wrath. However, in light of my future actions I believe Darth Obscuryx shall suffice." My voice carried weight as it came from my mask distorted. I wore heavy segmented armor with deep red outlines around it. The suit of armor provided rather intimidating pauldrons with the face of a growling wolf and claws framed my fingertips. My mask was simple, a white Mandalorian iron facemask, with two red lines descending across his eyes. The yellow glass that were in the eye sockets allowed him clear vision

With introductions done we did not have to walk to far to see the large doors in front of us. This dark hall emanated an oppressive feel that would signify only one person. The Emperor was waiting for us, and it was time we answered.

1010101010101010101010

Thirty minutes later

NNNOOOOOOO!

He was alone.

Just like when he was a child he was alone. His loves, his comrades, his friends. All gone.

The Emperor!

It was a long fight and as each second ticked more of his friends fell to the Black Skinned Emperor. Each was struck done until it was only Brago and himself. The rage stewed in the both of us. Pain, loss, despair. But the both of us lost when we used those emotions for the Emperor fed off of it. He stuck at me with lightning and I could not get away.

I was to die.

But Brago was always the heroic fool.

He fell in my stead muttering my name as he looked at my unmasked face. The same white hair, he same red eyes and the same great scar I got from protecting him when we were orphans.

As he fell the Emperor looked at =me with a malicious gleam before his lightning reached me. I do not believe I could hear myself scream as I was being filleted alive.

…

…

…

But I won't die.

I cannot die.

The pain increased.

This is not he place of my death.

It was agonizing, I think I can smell my own flesh and my cybernetics were burning in my body.

I have not decided to die now.

I will…

I WILL…

I WILL …

I WILL SURVIVE!

I was soon surrounded by light and I knew no pain.

10101010101010110101010101010

Fifteen minutes later

All of us stood there in absolute shock.

Brago was alive.

His friends were alive.

My friends were alive.

I was ALIVE!

And the Emperor was… dead.

Nothing but his smoked ruins littering the ground.

What happened?

"You became one with the Force. You achieved the pinnacle of what we force users aspire to." It was that Mirialan, Genevra Skallos. She was looking at me with absolute wonder and awe. "You achieved Oness with the Force."

"Master Genevra, what do you mean?" her apprentice Nadia Grell was also shocked.

"The Force and him became one. In the brief moments after we all expired this Sith and the Force became the same thing. The Force was here in the material plane, and it became this Sith." Brago was stunned stupid with that look on his face. "I suppose I really should not be surprised at you beating all the odds, huh Rex?" He smiled at me. We were all fine, any trace of the battle and their deaths were erased, and it was as though they never fought at all. My mask was still in place, but I knew Brago saw who I was.

Then the rumbling started. Our feet became unstable. We all looked up and saw that mass of sickly purple power began to expand.

We were not able to stop the Thought Bomb.

…

…

…

"Force blast you Brago stop standing stupid and help me!" While the rest of our little group was staring at the growing mass of death, I had already began to use my power to force back the Thought Bomb. The expansion began to slow, but not nearly slow enough for my liking.

"Crap! Everyone hold on to Rexarios and poor your power into him." Brago seemed to be panicking now, still he followed his own advice and grabbed on to me, and starting adding his power to my own.

"What about us none Jedi types General!" Elena Gallows was worried, things were not going the way she planned. She no doubt was willing to cast her life to preserve the Republic, but failing just when the Emperor was dead was not part of her plans.

"It does not matter" Genevra was already by my side, pouring her power on top of mine further slowing the Thought Bomb's expansion. "All life is touched by the Force. Grab on the Sith and will everything you can into him. Your hopes, your dreams, your light!"

"Don't hold back" Jaessa was by my side once more pushing everything she is into me. "Your anger, your hate your darkness. The Force is all these things, Dark and Light. Hold nothing back.!" And they did not. Everyone held on to me and the power was immense. At this rate we could push back the Thought Bomb easily… too easily.

…

…

Something was wrong, I could feel it. This was not how I was supposed to do it. The thought Bomb was set at a galactic scale, capable of encompassing all life in this galaxy, the power that was needed to create such a monstrosity would be inconceivable. Yet here we are a rag tag group of mismatched allies, pushing back this thing… and it was easy. Something was not right.

We should not have this much power, it was not possible. I began to panic, but I did not stop suppressing the Thought Bomb. Why? How? We should not have the power to do this, and yet we were.

…

…

…

NOOOO!

That was the problem! I was too strong! The power the Force gave me when I lost consciousness, was too much. I could not control it. The Thought Bomb was receding but I knew something was going to happen when it was finally done. "STOP!"

They heard me, but something was still wrong.

"WE CAN"T! SOMETHING IS BINDING US." It was Galatea. She could not stop! "THE FORCE IS BINDING US TOGETHOR!"

I knew it! We were done. We did something that forced the FORCE itself to intervene. We could do nothing. We were helpless as the Thought bomb receded into nothing.

And then our world exploded. And all of us knew nothing.

**AU: Hey all, first things first. A thank you to all reviewers out there who seem to like my work. I really appreciate the positive feedback. Second, I know I have several stories already up, but the problem is I'm conflicted on which to do. I feel like the next Idea I have is better then any idea before. Still if you guys are patient I'll provide you with some epic stories, count on it. Third, YES I know my character is OP, YES I know I might make some mistakes and YES I know some of you might not like this. So this brings us to the last point. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE, LEAVE QUIETLY. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANY FLAMES OUR UNNEEDED CRITICISM. IF YOU DON NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY THAN BY ALL MEANS SKIP THIS AND MOVE ALONG, I KNOW THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STUFF AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE JUST WASTING MY TIME, THEIR TIME AND YOUR OWN TIME. Thank you for understanding, now the fun part… the Pairings are as follows.**

**SW – harem**

**JK – Kira Carson – possible harem**

**Smuggler – Risha **

**IA – Kaliyo**

**Mass Effect Pairing pending, but know that the Sith Warrior is gonna get A LOT of $$ in this story.**


	2. Exploration

He was groggy, he felt as though a terenterek used his head as pod racer and hit every obstacle in the way… before crashing and burning. He flexed his arms, _still working_, he thought. He still had his armor; it was still shiny as though it was just out of the armory. Then he began to taking in his surrounding. He was in some sort of building… no, a facility, maybe. He could see some wirings and console, wait. He was on a ship, a strange ship that bore no Imperial or Republic calling cards on them. An alien ship or prototype at the very least.

Then he heard groaning. He was in a circular room, a rather large room at that, a holographic console in the middle and around it was the body of the people he fought with. They were beginning to stir. He noticed that all their gear, even their weapons, were in prime condition. Exactly how they were before the battle at the Station. Things were getting seriously strange.

"Master, are you hurt?" Jaessa was by my side the moment her head was straight. Vette came a second later they. The room soon became awash with question as everyone began to take in the surroundings.

"Whoa, this is one sweet ride" it seemed that the Smuggler, Tisalo Han, was analyzing his surroundings. "Can't say I've ever been inside this ship model but I gotta say they knew how to make things sturdy."

"I've never seen a ship like this before" this time it was his wife Risha that spoke, "So who bought us all here, was that you Jedi?" she was referring to Brago now. When he denied the accusation everyone, even those of my allies began to question how it is we got here.

"We can worry later about who brought us here. It stands to reason that because none of us are bound when we woke up, that who ever did pull us out of Resonance Station is not an active enemy." Genevra, the Jedi Sage was attempting to calm everyone. "It would seem that the best course of action would be to find someone on this ship and make contact."

"I agree with Master Skallos. First thing we have to do is make contact with our rescuers and alert them of our status." Brago was taking charge now.

"Wait General. I suggest we all synchronize our communications, that way all of us can be updated should things get dicey." Major Escara Grey was in a serious mood. She was going to make sure her questions were answered, observed Rexarios.

"Wait just a second here, G.I Jane!" That time it was Cipher Nine's woman, Kaliyo Djannis that spoke. "I agreed before that offing that psycho Emperor was priority one. Hell, I'm actually thankful that I used you as a human meat shield. But, now that all that crap is behind us, give me one good reason why we should work with Republic lackeys? Frankly, I think killing you and taking over this ship would be better idea." With that in mind she readied her rifle and took aim, but thankfully she did not shoot. Malagos Stern, Cipher Nine, tried to rein her in. "Kaliyo! Stand down!"

By then the tension had exploded all weapon were free from everyone. Lightsabers hummed, blasters were out, rifles were locked and heavy weapons were primed. All the while Kaliyo seemed excited "Come on Agent! we can take these stooges down. Tell you what I'll split the credits you, just like last time." "Kaliyo we are not in a position for aggressive negotiations at the moment."

All was still weapons were pointed at everyone, save two people. "It must be fate Rex. That or the Force loves you too much. Everything around you usually explodes, burns, or there is usually large amounts property damage. And on most days it's all three."

"Don't get me started on this Brago. If you actually remember properly, the only reason why this always happened before was because you got too full of yourself when we were still kids. Things blue up around me because some droid was trying to shoot you, things burned because plants tried to eat you and the property damage was just as much your problem as it was mine." _Ah, those were good times. Just me, Brago against all of Corusant. They didn't even stand a chance._

"How the hell do did you get the idea that property damage was my fault, it was usually you that dropped a speeder on one of the guards!" Brago was now curious, if a little peeved.

"Need I remind you of the incident with the fusion battery in the refresher?"

"Hey, I was a kid. How I supposed to know fusion batteries doesn't mix well refreshers?"

"What about the time you thought you could intimidate that Gamorean Gang with a baby Rancor?"

"It did the job didn't' it? Chippy was never happier, plus he was cute."

"He was the size of house, smelled worse then the Corusant Under sewers, and it ate all of the Gamoreans. How the hell is that cute, and you named him CHIPPY! And if that wasn't enough what about the time we hijacked the "Special Shipment" from the Red Lights District, because you thought all the gangster were hoarding all the "Hot Toys"?"

"Whoa wait a minute, your actually getting me mad about that incident? What the hell were you complaining about? After you chased off all the young ones to bed I didn't see you leave your room for three days. And then after that you came out like death warmed over and six, count them six, girls exited with you walking weird!"

"Damn it Brago that was not the point. That little stunt traumatized the young ones and nearly traumatized me. The hell you think that was a good thing. I thought I was going to get eaten when they ambushed me in my room. Hell, I think they did!"

"AND YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT THAT! AT LEAST YOU GOT SOME YOU SELFISH BASTARD!"

"YOU WANT SOME NOW YOU MORONIC TWIT! I"LL GIVE YOU SOME NOW!"

The series of coughs broke us out of our little shouting match. When we finally stopped our bickering we turned our heads and found everyone looking at us. Some were confused, some were disgusted and some were… in awe?

"Master do you know this… Jedi?" Jaessa asked. It was not often she would see this side of me. The Brago and I stole a glance at each other. That was all it took for us to understand the others' intentions.

Despite being on opposite sides the bonds we formed when we were children was still stronger, maybe in a way stronger. Still, regardless of our past we had a much more pressing matters to attend to, namely finding out were we are.

"Our arguments are no longer concern apprentice. We will have such a discussion when everything is in order. For now the situations begs an answer as to why all of you are thinking of attacking one another when we are still in potentially hostile territory." I said in a firm cultured voice

"But Master, who ever saved us-" I intercepted my apprentice.

"Assume nothing my apprentice, and never assume you are safe. Always be alert and reveal only what you can capitalize. Currently, we are in an unknown sip, with an unknown crew, with unknown intentions."

"Rex is right. There too many questions for us to assume we are safe. If no one objects I believe I have a course of action that might answer some of these mysteries." He waited for a moment and slowly but surely the rest lowered their weapons, but did not holster them. "Alright first I suggest we all go into groups. The groups should consist of people you are familiar with. No less then two and no more than four. Does anyone object so far?" once again silence was his answer. _He was pretty good at this negotiation thing._

"Next, we should all use the same frequency on our communications, that way we will all be in radio contact with all other groups. Our primary goal would be to make contact with the crew and captain and settle on an accord. Should they prove to be hostile, the group leader may act on their discretion. Are there any concerns?" nobody denied that so far Brago's instructions were sound.

"Our secondary goal will activate should the crew be hostile or not present on the ship. It will be to find a primary console and gain Intel on where we are, who is responsible and anything that can explain to us what happened. This is our mission, does anyone have any objections?"

"Ya I got one Hero!" it was the Smuggler captain again.

"And no Tisalo, if you find anything of value you are not authorized to loot unless we all agree it is necessary. There is no point in making enemies on the crew." The Twilek began sulk silently on the side. His wife was there to ease his pain, though it looked more like she was mocking him.

"Alright if that is all, regardless what happens everyone make note of this room. We will all rendezvous in this location in one hour."

And with that al of us organized and checked all of our current gear and prepared to explore this new ship. As everyone began to leave Brago stopped me, unknowing to the two of us everyone could here us.

"Rex, stay safe out there, okay? We have some unfinished business when we get back." I nodded, a simple gesture that acknowledged his statement. "Rex, may the Force be with you."

This time I chuckled and everyone heard me; it was warped from my mask. "Spoken like a true Jedi Brago." I turned my back to him and headed to the door. "May the Force walk with you." And with that all of us separated.

101010101010101010101010

"Captain, what do you make of the situation?" Akaavi Spar was not one to waste time with words. Through the entire conversation she saw to mortal enemies exchange words as though they were clan mates, perhaps brothers. She knew how Sith and Jedi react to one another. This was actually the first time she ever witnessed this happen.

"Well I think this is just a large pile of bantha poodoo. But then again the boss didn't say I "pick up" anything that nobody seems to care about." Tisalo Han said.

"Damn Tisalo, she does not mean about the ship and its crew. We are talking about that Jedi Master Brago and that damn Sith Lord Darth something or another. Sith and Jedi don't usually play nice." Risha really wasn't surprised her husband was out of it. Frankly, she did expect something around this to happen. She supposed his single-minded determination to pilfer and pocket any valuable he sees was just one of the reasons she married him. Now if she could only remember the rest of his good traits, she would be set for the day.

"Hey, hey, let's not get over our heads with this." He began, to placate his wife and friend. "Those Sith saved our hides. I saw what that crispy fried Emperor did to the both of you. Risha, he forced you to shoot Akaavi while she used a flamethrower on you. I saw it both with my own two eyes. Nothing about that was fake. He then used some sort of Force crap lift me up and though me to one of the machines in that room. If I remember the excruciating detail I suffered from acute spinal separation. Now I don't about you but I know I died, hell I think my back screams when I even think about." He had a solemn look on his face now. " Now, I may be a thief, hell I maybe a sexy thief. But, I do have honor. Somehow, someway, that Sith brought Akaavi and myself back to life, even more important he brought you back to life Risha. Even if he doesn't know it I owe him one." He knows looked at each of his partners square in the eye. "Besides he brought you guys back to life, when I know you two were dead. How well do you think he can do the exact opposite of that."

The three were silenced and contemplated what was said. Each having their own strain of thought as they went through happened in the past.

Akaavi was the first to speak. "Do you believe he is honorable?"

It was Risha who posed a question, "Who the Sith Lord?" She received a nod from her friend, "I honestly don't know, the guy seems like statue sometimes, a teacher the next and finally some messed up big brother afterwards. I honestly can't make heads or tails what he is, all I know is that crossing him is not good for my future retirement plan. Why do ask?"

Akaavi paused for a moment and tried to answer the question as gently as possible. "In Mandalorian culture men such as him are a rare breed. A person capable of defeating such great enemy deserves recognition. Furthermore, I have noticed that he has commanded a rather diverse collection of individuals. And each brings something to the table. He is a great leader, another point that should be respected."

"What's your point Akaavi? Our "Fearless Leader" is the same thing. Got all of us together, stormed the Emperor's base and kept us all from tearing ourselves apart." Tisalo responded.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. But, there is something about the Sith Lord, this Darth Obscuryx, which makes him different from our Jedi friend. I cannot put my finger on but I do believe Jedi Brago knows something about him." Akaavi Responds.

"Even so, if you're right, so what? What exactly is the point? You speak highly of that Sith you know. I don't want to remind you Akaavi, but it was the Sith who were partially responsible for what happened to clan Spar." Risha responded gently, Akaavi was a respected woman, and she can throw a pretty mean left. No sense in earning her ire.

"You are correct Risha, but I am no fool. I erased all who have wronged Clan Spar; no one is left bring shame on my clan. I also know that it was the Sith who instigated all this from the beginning, but I am not prejudiced. It was the Sith caused me pain, but not that Sith. If it was then, that Sith would have ended me or I have ended him. I know not which at this point however."

"That's al well and good Akaavi, but what does his honor have anything to do with all this?" Tisalo was really curious at this point. It was not often his Mandalorian friend talk so much.

"I was curious if he was honorable because I was hoping he would help me restore Clan Spar to glory." At this the two remaining companions froze and looked at her as though she had grown an extra head.

"Alright husband, I think coming back to life after dying had some pretty drastic side effects. I think I just lost my hearing." Risha began to clean her ear with her pinky.

"Yah, I think you right, it was that or the Juma Juice I had before breaking through the gates." Tisalo was now looking at his other partner with questioning eyes. She really was serious.

"Do not mock me, I believed we knew each other better then this. In a Mandalorian clan it is not so strange for a woman to have a child who is not part of her clan. So long as the father proves his strength and honor then it is accepted. Such a child would only strengthen that clan, and bring it more honor. Besides he was never really my enemy and he has already proven that he is a capable warrior and strong leader. All I require to know now is whether or not he is honorable, if he is then he and I shall make a contract on the producing a healthy offspring." She had no shame as she explained this. She wanted her Clan revived, and even though he was a Sith he has showed many desirable traits, now only one question remained. Akaavi was determined to get her answer.

"Okay, okay. That's enough talk about babies. No offence Akaavi but I believe this conversation should be left to closed doors." Tisalo was nervous, he wanted to forget he ever asked and continue with the current plan. Whatever Akaavi did, he would support, but for now they had bigger problems to solve than who was going to be Akaavi's baby's daddy.

"I agree captain, while we were speaking I managed to find this entrance. From the looks of it I believe we will be able to find the engine room for this ship. However, I cannot hear anything coming from it. which leads me to believe that the engines, also, the entire ship as not been activated." Akaavi was right back to business. She would worry about the future of Clan Spar in the near future, but for now her goal was finding answers and reporting back.

"Finally, something that doesn't lead to awkward conversations. At least the engine room is safe, right husband?" Risha was actually glad that topic was over; she was rather worried about her future children as well. Not now, but maybe she'll pop three or four out, assuming she survived that long.

"Well, I don't know about that honey. If I remember correctly the engine room is the place I found about your rather wild and messy side." Tisalo had that lascivious grin that both turned her on and pissed her off. _Oh he is so getting later_, Risha thought. What he was going to get was still up for grabs in her head.

"Captain I believe we should stop this conversation and do our jobs. We only have forty five minutes before we are all required to rendezvous with the rest." Leave it to Akaavi to break fantasy and drag them back to reality.

1010101010101010101010

"Oh come on Agent, we could've taken them all. Remember the "Big guy" brought all of us back to life. With him at our side how could we lose?" Kaliyo was attempting to calm down her Chiss husband, she would never say it out loud but she hated it when he was disappointed at her. She wasn't a perfect girl, and she wasn't a stable either. She knew she was lucky to have him marry her of all people, but despite it all she was married, she couldn't be any happier, that is until something like this happens.

"Dammit Kaliyo that is not the point. I am all for backstabbing the Republic if it was my call but it wasn't. When we took the job Lord Obscuryx called us for we follow contract. The information he had saved all our collective hides and that was before he revived us from death. A feat I am not sure can be duplicated again at his will." Malagos' red eyes were almost burning. He was very angry. He never hated the Republic; a piece of him was rather impressed at how they managed to pull a truce on them while the Empire sacked Corusant. Fact of the matter is he was simply angry that Kaliyo was once again going "maverick" at the worst of times. He and Kaliyo meshed together quite well. He was the calm collected one and she was the firebrand who could not help but get her fingers caught in every cookie jar imaginable. Still he loved her, but he would be dammed before he let her walk all over him simply because she "felt like it". Those days were over

"I will not say this again Kaliyo! I have long since tolerated your behavior, in fact that is part of your charm and I like that very mug. But there is a time and place for when things are needed to be done. On this day, on this mission our superior is in charge. His word is law and his wishes are our command. Failure to do such, both endangers you, our mission and every one around you to the worst possible outcome. I don't mind when it is simply the to of us if you go on a rampage, but when I say we work in a group there then that means it is no longer just you and me and consideration and precautions must be taken." The blue skinned Chiss gazed deeply in his love's eyes. When she said not nothing he immediately took action. He grabbed the front of her shirt and pushed her to "Do we understand each other Kaliyo?"

She looked back at him rebelliously. "And if I don't play by the rules Agent? What will you do then, huh? You gonna smack me around to get your point across"

"On the contrary my love. I wont touch you at all." Kaliyo's rose up a bit, clearly she had no idea how such an act could possibly be a punishment. "For an entire month" and with she understood.

"What! You couldn't last a day with having me, Agent. What makes you think you can handle a month with our fun time nights?" She demanded fiercely. Truly what she said was true in a way, she did not know about her husband, but every night since the first always offered something new and more fulfilling. She was in absolute bliss in his arms and the thought of a night without him brought a chill wind on her skin.

"Ah, Kaliyo, Kaliyo my dear sweet Kaliyo. I have survived without your touch for a very long time. And although my nights have been nothing but fulfillment rest assured that, despite the difficulty, I can last without you for a month." His smooth and smug voice carried with it weight. Kaliyo actually believed that he could survive without he, sure it might be hard, but she knew her Agent. He would not accept temptation so easily, he would out last her.

"Oh yeah! Well what about me. If you neglect me for such a long time I should-"

"YOU"LL WHAT, KALIYO" He exploded it was not often he would embrace his rage. He was the epitome of a detached agent, separated from his emotions while on the job. "What will you do Kaliyo, huh? Will you take another man into your bed? Our bed? Will that satisfy you Kaliyo? Will satisfy the urge, will it complete you." His eyes bored into her own. And no matter how hard he tried she could not look away. She did everything she could to stop the pain in her chest from exploding. "Will you betray me in such a way, my love?" his voice was now soft, carrying the rare trait of gentleness. "Am I so easy for you to turn your back on, Kaliyo?"

"No" her voice was barely a whisper, "No, I – I - didn't mean to… I'm sor-" whatever Kaliyo was about to say was silenced by Malagos' lips gently passed on hers. Her words died, her eyes closed and all the stress faded if only for that moment.

Malagos ended their kiss and but stayed intimately close to her. Their breaths husky and their eyes glazed. "Kaliyo Djannis, I love you. And whatever may come, through peace or war, my love for you will never be lessened. However, I will not tolerate you endangering the mission, and more importantly, yourself simply because you have poor impulse control. I care about you far too much to have you risking your life for some pointless trigger-happy moment. Do you understand me Kaliyo?" he gazed at softly as if willing his eyes to transfer all his feeling to her. And from the looks of things it was.

"Yeah, I get you Agent. You're too much of a sissy when I get involved in something the breaks my nails." She said this with a smile on her face. "I'll try curbing my trigger finger. But you gotta make it worth while." She inched closer to his lips with a smirk on her mouth and bad intentions in her eyes.

"Oh really? Haven't I been doing that already?" he got closer as well, matching her gaze and expression. However, before they could complete their circuit they were interrupted.

"Uh sir, I think I may have found something." That was Raina Temple, trainee to Cipher Nine, and future inheritor of the title "Cipher".

"This had better be important Raina or else you will be demoted back to ensign." Not that he was actually angry with the young dark skinned girl; it was just that her interruption was rather inconvenient.

"It is important sir. I believe I have found the Navigational Console for the ship." She responded eagerly. Her bright smile and news washed away any troublesome emotions he was feeling, it was back to business.

"Excellent work Raina. You might make "Cipher" after all." He gave a small smile, something only she could pick up on.

"It's all thanks to the training you have been giving me. I owe you a lot, Sir." She was eager and ambitious. The title of "Cipher" though no longer recognized due to the lack of Imperial Intelligence, was still a title that held meaning for her.

"Kaliyo go see what you can dig up from the console, I'd like to have a word with you Raina." Kaliyo nodded and followed orders, not wanting another confrontation.

"Tell me Raina are you alright?"

"What do you mean sir? Of course I'm all right. Except for the dying and resurrecting part. I feel as though I should get that part of me checked out."

"So do all of us I think. But that is not what I mean. You and I have fought and killed our fair share of Sith and Dark Jedi. But what concerns me is that this is the first time you have been very close near a large number of them. Especially, around Lord Obscuryx. I can tell he has destabilized your focus. Do you have any issues?"

She looked slightly uncomfortable. "Well, yes and no sir. I'm not harmed in any way shape or form. But when we "died" and resurrected, the force "talked" to me."

A dark eyebrow rose from the Chiss' head. "It "talked" to you? You will have to explain that to me a little more Raina."

"Well, I suppose "talk" is a little to strong a word for something as mysterious as the Force. When I was resurrected every cell in my body began to tingle, like a new source of energy, new life was originating inside me. I felt great."

"And.. This concerns you how?"

"That is the problem I never felt this way before. And now every time I look at the Lord Obscuryx I can feel my body respond, not as strongly as before, but it is noticeable. What do you think I should do?"

Although not altogether noticeable there was a hint of fear and anxiety in her voice. "I believe that such reactions are due to your innate force sensitivity. The only way we can alleviate you of this feeling you have would be to talk to someone about it."

"And by someone you mean Lord Obscuryx? Will I be in any danger?"

"I can safely say no, Raina. So be assured. Unless you have crossed him in the past I have very little doubt that he will pose a threat to you. Or will he force you to follow the traditions of the Sith."

"Why are so confident about him Sir? Have you met him before?"

"No I have not, but I have garnered some information about how he works. He is unlike many Sith before him. Instead of simply, challenging rivaling Sith Lords he challenges the very traditions the Sith have. One of his greatest challenges against the traditions is that he desires all Sith to be willing. He states that "A willing and free Sith is superior to one who is bound and chained like a kath hound". As you can understand this has made him unpopular. However, no one can deny that those who follow his words have produced some fine Sith."

"So you believe that he won't turn me into the Academies?"

"Indeed. Forcing you into the role of Sith would betray his own doctrines." Before they could continue with their conversation Kaliyo had returned.

"Hey Agent, you gotta take a look at this." Kaliyo looked trouble, as though she found her efforts distasteful.

"Is there a problem Kaliyo? Is there some complications?"

"Damn straight. I got the data from the Navigational Console, but I it's giving me some wired data. Just come and take a look. This thing is giving me a headache."

"Let's go Raina. We'll continue this conversation at a later time."

101010101010101010

Escara Grey had her gun prepped and ready. She pointed it wherever she looked and made sure she stayed alert. Her job as a bounty hunter has long since taught her that anything and everything can and will happen if you don't have a good set of guns on hand. That is why she had a dozen and one on her at all times, to make sure she has a gun for any occasion.

"Mako… you getting any readings" she queried.

"Nothing so far Boss. Organics or inorganic, nothing is showing up on my scanner." This sharp-eyed slicer had her pistol out pointing towards the doors of the corridor and the other on a mobile scanner on her wrist. "This place gives me the creeps, where is everyone?"

"Don't know Mako, just don't drop your guard and we should be fine."

They explored a few more feet before Mako spoke out again with a question. "Hey Boss, provided we get out of this alive what are we going to do. Our ship was totaled we were heading towards the station and chances are the rest of the crew got out. But, despite that we don't know where they are. Are we going to find them?" truthfully Mako was not really attached to the whole lot of Escara's motley crew. Sure they had fun but truth be told most of them had a messed view of fun. Fun guys really, but Mako couldn't see herself flying with them without her friend Escara. Without her she would have flown the coop a long time ago.

"Nah, I already told all of them that this was the last job. They made enough credits to retire, but me on the other hand, still like these shuffles. It's a lot more interesting until the end don't you think?" Escara had a smile befitting a predator as she looked at her first friend.

Mako had a smile on her face. She was happy that they were not splitting up; it was hard to find someone in the business that was both good and funny. Most of them died young. "I think that's a great idea. But what about the Sith and Jedi here? What are we gonna do with them?"

"Well I was hoping to "employ" myself to that Sith for a while. He seems to have a good head on him. Both of them"

"Both them?" she looked at her friend curiously, not really understanding what Escara meant. "What do you-? Ohhh!OHHH! You mean you and him and-" Mako started stuttering when she finally put the pieces together. "When did this happen!" he was now extremely curious and demanded firmly.

"Oh don't get your small clothes in bunch Mako. It was during the initial transaction. You know when I was o meet him alone on Nar Shadda."

"On the cesspool? Why the hell would you do something like that in they're of all places?" Nar Shadda was the pucker hole of the ass end of the galaxy. Not the best place to do business like her's.

"Hey don't give me that look. The place was a shit hole but at least the suite he booked form us clean. That and the credits was good, the challenge was epic and the sex was-"

"Okay Boss I get it! No need to get into detail." She now looked like a tomato as she tried to stop her Boss from revealing too much.

"Hey, hey. Don't be like. Listen I never told you because we were always on business and I respected you for staying with me for so long. But you do know I go both ways right? And that I always thought you were special and adorable?"

"Wait Boss, are you coming on to me?" Mako was nervous now. Business and her skills have always left her with very little intimacy experience. Truth be told, the farthest she ever got was second base and that was when she was a snot nosed punk before she got into the good stuff. Her Boss was always a beautiful woman; her cybernetics only enhanced those red hair and green eyes. She never would have thought her Boss would think of her that way. She did not know whether she was flattered or excited, maybe both.

"I always respected you Mako. You put up with me and that is saying something. If you don't feel that way then I want you to know that I don't want what is said here to negatively influence or partnership. You get it Mako?" Escara really did not want one of

Mako was stunned, her silence made Escara nervous. "Listen Boss. I – I don't know what to say."

"Mako you don't have to say anything. Take your time and let me know when you come to a decision. And whatever you decision you make please know that nothing between us will change for the worse."

"Right. Right. Yeah you're right Escara. I – I just need some time." The silence was awkward to say the least. "Come one Boss. Let's go see what this is on my scanner it's picking up some low level energy." Mako was hoping to move on from the current situation.

"Agreed, good job Mako. Now let's see." Escara checked over Mako's scans. "From the looks of it the power is coming from a generator of some sort. We better check it out and quick, we only have a half an hour left before everyone starts missing us. Come on, I'll lead the way."

And with that the two headed towards the strange source of power and slowly, cautiously and together.

101010110101010101010101010

"Ma'am I believe I have found something important." Elara Dorne notified her Commanding Officer, Major Alena Gallows.

"What is it Dorne? Is it life signs of any sort?" Alena queried her subordinate.

"Not quite ma'am. You see aside from my scanner pinpointing life signs I installed it with a program that also detected certain chemical compounds. It's those compounds that I am picking up ma'am. As part of article 3 subsection 4.2 I am making sure you have any feasible information during this situation."

"Acknowledged, Dorne. Bt you know you doesn't have to quote the handbook all the time right?"

"Sorry ma'am, but it is my coping method. It is also how I was trained."

"That's alright, no problems from me. Anyway, what were the chemicals your scanner has been picking up?"

"Ma'am my scanner was programmed to pick up course traces of bacta, anesthetics and various other medical chemicals. From what it says it's only a few minutes due east of our current position. Ma'am if I may, we might be patched up since our little…skirmish with the Emperor, but we have no idea how long our good fortune will last. At the very least we can see if there are any salvageable material for us to use."

For a moment Alena sifted through her options. In truth, she was not at all much of a fan of medical wards, on the other hand they saved her gorgeous round ass many times in her life. What she really wanted to find was the armory, but she had no idea where it was located and chances are someone would have already found it. There were no people in the ship as far as her scanners were telling her, meaning that there was a good chance there was nothing in the medical ward. For another moment she weighed her options.

"Alright Dorne, since we already found the med bay we might as well check it out. However, if there is equipment or salvage, grab only the most important and keep your load light. No need to weigh ourselves down in potentially hostile territory."

"Understood ma'am." Elara acknowledged. For a few minutes the to slowly made their way in the direction of the med bay, until Alena noticed that her friend and companion seemed to have a solemn look.

"Is something bothering you Dorne, you look out of it."

That shook her out of her reverie. "Oh, sorry ma'am. I was simple reminded of a few things from my past. It is nothing important."

"Don't give me that Dorne I've been by your side long enough to know something has got you concerned. I suggest you tell me. You might feel better." The silence was her only answer. "Don't make me give out an official order. You know I hate pulling rank, especially amongst friends and comrades."

Elara Dorne sighed; she knew she could not win. Alena Gallows was the woman she always aspired to be. Confident, collected, professional and many more. She could not help but weak when she had to tell her friend her own problems. But, she also knew that Alena would not let this issue drop.

"Very well ma'am I shall tell you. I believe that what we say shall remain in confidence?" she received a no from her friend. "Very well. My concerns lie with the Sith that came to aid us. More specifically the Sith that leads them all. Darth Obscuryx I believe his name was."

"Is he making you nervous Dorne? Think he's up to no good?"

"As much as I would like to say yes, I myself highly doubt he is out there to kill us at this point. No, my concern isn't that he is a threat to us, more like he might be a threat to me."

"What do you Dorne? I didn't see him make threats to anyone except to the General, and even then I highly doubt he was serious."

"No that is not what I mean. "Republic doctrines Amongst Enemy forces" in chapter fifty four, article 9 section 6, subsection 8.1 clearly states that a proper soldier maintains absolute control of their emotions, romantic interests in the enemy is strictly prohibited and a soldier caught in the action of this is subject to Court Martial by their peers followed by a summary execution."

"Okay, wait a moment…Doctrines amongst Enemy… Chapter fifty four…hmmmm… subsection 8.1… wait a moment… did you say "romantic interests"?" Dorne was silent. "Tell me your kidding Dorne. The Sith, romance, him?" Well this was not what Alena was expecting from her friend.

"Yes, ma'am. Now you see why I wanted this kept secret. He brings forth emotions from me that breaks my normal actions of the everyday." She looked so meek.

"And how does this make him a threat to you exactly?"

"… The reason why I feel he is a threat is because whenever he is close my entire body burns. I have never had any experience in such sensation. When he was there fighting the Emperor I was one of the last people to fall. I saw him and the General fight side by side. But when I saw him my body convulsed, my throat dried and my nerves wavered. When we woke up after our apparent resurrection and came aboard this ship the feeling has returned, and even stronger then ever. I don't know if he is doing something, or it's just my body."

"How strong is this burning Elara?" she was concerned for her friend now.

"Extremely strong ma'am. Last time I felt it I had to use all the training and discipline I have to stop myself from jumping him and ripping his clothes of and-and… I'm scared that if he finds out he'll do something to me."

"You are afraid of these feelings and you're afraid you might hate what he will do to you" looking as though she understood.

"No ma'am. That is not it. I am afraid of this feeling. It is the first time such feelings were so intense. But the problem is not that I am afraid of what he will do to me, the problem is that I am not afraid of what he'll do to me at all. A part of me wants it, no matter violent I envision it." She said softly, her voice hoarse yet surprisingly not unbroken.

"Dorne… I – I don't know what to say." And she didn't. Alena had no compulsion towards the Sith aside from respect to a superior officer and warrior, but that was as far as it goes."

"Just – just make sue you tell no one about this ma'am. Somehow, someway I will find out how to fix it." At this Alena walked over to her friend placed her hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture.

"I'll do one better Dorne. If you wan me to help you wit this I will. If you wan that Sith I'll help you get him. But of he hurts you, and then his ass is grass. Nobody messes with Havoc Squad especially when I'm in charge."

At this Elara Dorne chuckled, her spirits somewhat lifted. "Thank you ma'am you a are a real friend. Someday I'll pay you back for everything. But for now let us continue on to the med bay. The scanners say that is just down this corner."

1010101010101010101010101010

As the three force users walked through the dimmed corridor, they could not ignore the tension apparent in the air. After all, it was not very often a Jedi Master, a Jedi Padawan and Sith Councilor was walking towards a common goal. As they kept walking the tension increased by the steps. This almost became unbearable until Darth Imperius, Galatea Kallig, broke the silence.

"That is enough beating around the Bush Jedi. If this keeps up mission parameters will be compromised. Tell me what I have to do to disperse this atmosphere." Her voice crisp, clear and full of that Imperial condescending accent that vexed many people.

It was Jedi Master Genevra Skallos who answered her. "I hope you are not too surprised by how we react, Sith? We have spent many years in war."

"That may be true Master Jedi, however war is never easy. I fought for a side I believed in, just as you and your Padawan fought for your own beliefs. Will you scorn me for following our own decisions?"

This time it was Master Skallos' apprentice, Nadia Grell, who rebuked at the Sith Lord. "Do not compare us Jedi to you Sith. All you ever done are killing and destroy! You do not care about anything than your own interests!"

"Nadia!" Genevra was appalled. This was a very bad time for all of her apprentice's pent up anger to rear its ugly head. Especially when a Sith was so close. Their darkness and influence have begun to alter Nadia, a very dangerous situation. When the Sith Lord smiled at her apprentice she could tell that she had to be wary.

"So the Jedi youngling bares her fangs at last. Do truly believe that we are evil? Can you truly say that all you see before you is as black and white? Are you truly so blind youngling?" her questioning began to corrode her apprentice's will.

"Do not try to confuse me! I may not be as experienced as my master but I do know darkness when I see it. It reeks around you, like a foul miasma. It shifts and corrodes everything that you touch, and you expect me to like you?" at her outburst Galatea gave a great laugh. This child was truly a treat, her youth and naivety was her greatest strength and her greatest weakness.

"I do not expect you to like me, no that would be asking for far too much. However, I believe that for the greater good it is imperative for us to work together. Do you dispute this claim?"

Before her apprentice could talk again she stepped forward to address both individuals. "Nadia calm yourself, her influence is causing you waiver in your will power. Calm yourself or you will fall prey to your own darkness." After she addressed her apprentice, she turned her attention to the Sith. "As for you Sith, you are correct in a cooperative venture. However, do not mistake my cooperation as weakness, if you cross me or my apprentice than know that your dark arts will not avail you." Her voice was strong and firm, she did not expect however, the Sith's reaction.

With the strangest of smiles and a brief chuckled the Sith locked eyes with her. "That is quite a threat Jedi, but rest assured I have no interest in conflicting with you. Despite what you think I have no real interest in the Empire than it knowledge of the Force, whether it lives or dies, so long as I can continue garnering knowledge I care not whether or not the Empire or the Republic prevails." And with that Galatea walked off in search of answers, leaving the two Jedis behind.

"Forgive me Master I let my emotions cloud my judgment." Nadia apologized.

"Be mindful of your feelings my young Padawan. You are still young, but that does not grant you immunity from those with power." Genevra was gently chastising her charge. After that brief conversation the two began to trail their new Sith ally. That was until Nadia broke the silence by questioning her master.

"Master I feel as though I have been untruthful to you."

"What do you mean Nadia? I do not feel your deception."

"It is a lie of omission Master. The reason why I was so tense towards that Sith was because of the other Sith."

"The other Sith? You mean the other Sith Lord, Darth Obscuryx don't you?"

"Yes Master. His presence has affected me somehow. I feel, more agitated, and more confrontational when I was in his presence."

"I see, you are wary of his power. His presence has taken a toll on your focus."

"No Master! That is not what I mean. I mean, his presence does unsettle me, but the main reason why I was so terse around her was not because I was not because I was attempting to hold off his power, but because I was soaking it in."

At this revelation, Master Skallos was disturbed. Her apprentice has just admitted to allowing dark side influence to mingle with her. She was silent for a moment before she asked her apprentice. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Nadia was clearly disturbed. "Am I a bad apprentice Master?"

"No, Nadia. All Jedi must come in conflict with the Dark Side eventually. But I believe that this is the first time you have come in contact with so much in such a short amount of time. I believe that as long as you are careful you can overcome this new challenge."

"Did you face such a challenge Master?"

"I still face such trials everyday."

"Do believe I will prevail over this?"

"Of this I have no doubt, but to be truthful, I believe you will overcome this obstacle in a different manner then my own."

Before Nadia Grell can question her master further the Sith's voice responded on their communicator.

"Jedi this is Imperius, respond now, I believe I have unearthed something of value."

"Darth Imperius, this is Master Skallos. What have you found?"

"That is the problem Jedi. I am not certain. There is a superstructure of some kind in this direction, north of your location. My initial guess is that it is some sort of miniature foundry, a small assembly line. But after closer inspection I have found out that the machine is etched in an Ancient Language."

"Can you read the what is written down?"

"Yes, I can, but the I am conflicted. If what I am translating is accurate, then we have just found a machine the Sith themselves, would consider a Super weapon."

At this both Jedis eyes' widened. This was a surprising turn of events. Spereweapons were weapons that could single handedly keep whole armies and fleets in check. If the Sith obtained full control of any such weapons then the Republic casualties would skyrocket. The two Jedis, Master and apprentice, dashed to the new location their "ally" just provided.

101010101010101010101010

When the hour was up all the members of the broken alliance made their way back to the rendezvous. It would seem that all if them had garnered information that would help shed some light in their situation.

"Whoa wait moment there my friendly Chiss friend." Tisalo was quite excited to report his findings. "I got Intel on this ships core engines, the thing is massive."

"That may be interesting, Smuggler but my info regarding the Navigational Computer takes precedence." Malagos was all business at this point, his findings, though not alarming, was highly disturbing.

"Yeah, all you tender foots wont have to worry about your boos-boos however. Me Dorne here, found an entire cache of medical prototypes locked away in the Med-Bay. I gotta say though, that stuff was pretty top of the line." Alena wanted to get things done and over with, this argument was getting nobody anywhere.

"That's nothing. Me and Mako here found this places' generators and it is completely insane. The readout on the thing couldn't be measured by our scanners." Escara was not going to be left out of the conversation, no matter how heated it was getting.

"ENOUGH!" the voice came from the armored Sith standing at the head of the room. "As useful as all the Intel you have gathered is, I believe the information we have gathered is far more valuable." He was referring to his team, consisting of Jedi Master Brago, Jedi Knight Kira Carson, his apprentice Jaessa Wilsaam and himself.

"You sound confident there Boss. What did you find? An instruction manual for this tub?" Escara was rather skeptical about that claim, after all he did not see the size and output of the power generator.

"I believe I will demonstrate for you then." He turned to the central consol and spoke in a loud and clear voice. "Activating Artificial Intelligence, Designation Serial Code WL-KL, Model Code 4-U. Initiate Service Protocol Alpha Sigma."

And with those words the console hummed to life. It glowed an eerie blue before a voice resonated from the nearby speakers.

Introduction: Greetings my master, A.I Designated WL-KL Model 4U at your Service. Query: Is there something you wish me to kill for you Master? Hopeful Statement: If those insignificant organic meatbags are troubling you Master, then this Unit will be more then happy to turn on the defense network and set all blasters to "kill" instead of "stun". Helpful Advisement: It would be most beneficial to you to let this Unit do all the work, while you sit down and revel in their screams of absolute agony. Confident Exclamation: Beware all organic meatbags for the day of your suffering has arrived!

"That is enough Wil-Kil. I believe you have introduced yourself sufficiently for now." At this point everyone was highly disturbed and wary. Rexarios on the other hand was quite content his mask hid standing there while his sadistic smile.

**All right folks that's all for Chapter two. Review what you think and please keep the BITCHING to a bare minimum. Also here's the future pairings, it is not final but you will get a feel for who gets who.**

**Brago/ Kira/ Genevra/Alena**

**Tisalo/ Risha**

**Malagos/ Kaliyo**

**MShepard/ Ashley/ Jack**

**Rexarios/ Jaesa/ Nadia/ Akaavi/ Elara/ Galatea/ Raina/ Escara/ Mako/ Liara/ Tali/ Miranda/ Kelly**

**EDI/ Joker**

**Possible harem Members**

**Councilor Tevos**

**Matriarch Benezia**

**Ari T'Loak**

**Orianna**


End file.
